Doctor Who: The Vampires of Venice
"The Vampires of Venice" is the sixth episode of series five of the 2005 relaunch series of the British sci-fi television series Doctor Who. It is the sixty-first episode of the series overall and the 756th episode of all Doctor Who episodes combined. It was directed by Jonny Campbell and written by Toby Whithouse. It premiered on Saturday, May 8th, 2010 in the United States on Syfy and BBC America and on May 22nd, 2010 on BBC One in the United Kingdom. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Doctor Who was developed by Sydney Newman and the British Broadcasting Corporation. It premiered on BBC One in November, 1963. * This episode is available on disc three of the Doctor Who: The Complete Fifth Series DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Production code number: 5.6; Story number 207. * This is the first episode of Doctor Who directed by Jonny Campbell. His next episode is "Vincent and the Doctor". * This is the second episode of Doctor Who written by Toby Whithouse. He previously wrote "School Reunion". His next episode is "The God Complex". * Actress Sonila Vjeshta is credited as Sonila Vieshta in this episode. * This is the seventh appearance of Matt Smith as the eleventh incarnation of The Doctor. * This is the seventh appearance of Amy Pond on the series. * This is the second appearance of Rory Williams on the series. He previously appeared in "The Eleventh Hour". * This is not the first the Doctor has had to trifle with vampires. He previously encountered them in his fourth incarnation in the season eighteen episode, "State of Decay". * When the Doctor holds up his identification to the vampire women, the photograph on his ID is that of William Hartnell, the First Doctor. Quotes * The Doctor: The clouds are thick. * Rory Williams: Good thing I brought this, then. (pulls out a tiny penlight) * The Doctor: (pulls out a much longer light) Ultraviolet. Portable sunlight. * Rory Williams: Yours is bigger than mine. * The Doctor: Let's not go there. .... * Rory Williams: You can't repopulate somewhere with just women. You need blokes. * Amy Pond: She's got blokes in the canal. She said she has 10,000 husbands waiting for her in the water. * The Doctor: Only the male offspring survived the journey here. She's got 10,000 children swimming around the canals, waiting for Mum to make them some compatible girlfriends. Ehhh. I mean, I've been around a bit, but really, that's, that's... ehh. .... * The Doctor: Okay, we go together. Say you're my daughter. * Amy Pond: Your daughter? You look about nine. * The Doctor: Brother then. * Amy Pond: Too weird. Fianc . * Rory Williams: I'm not having him run around telling people he's your fiance. * Amy Pond: No, you're right. * Rory Williams: Thank you. * Amy Pond: I mean they've already seen The Doctor. You should do it. * Rory Williams: Me? * Amy Pond: Yeah, you can be my brother. * Rory Williams: Why is him being your brother weird, but with me it's okay? * Guido: (pointing at The Doctor) Actually, I thought you were her fiance. * The Doctor: Yeah, that's not helping. .... * The Doctor: We need to talk about your fiancée. She tried to kiss me. Tell you what, though, you're a lucky man. She's a great kisser. Funny how you can say something in your head, and it sounds fine. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2010/Episodes Category:May, 2010/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories